YuGiOh to the Maximum
by Fire Thief
Summary: Maximum Ride xover. When the Flock learns that there are more Schools all over the world, they go to destroy them, starting in Domino City. But will their new friends be safe from the danger? Can Max save the world and still love? JoeyMax some M chapters
1. Chapter 1

YuGiOh to the Maximum

By the way, this will be a love story of Max and ? I think I'll let the readers decide who! your choices are:

Joey

Fang

Kaiba (please don't choose him!)

Yami or

Yugi

If you have any other ideas, please message me!

Now to begin...

* * *

Most people dream about flying. Don't you sometime? Well, your dream is my blessing and a my curse. You see, I was born in a lab 16 years ago by people I call "whitecoats." You probably know them as scientists. Sorry, kind of off topic there. Anyways, I was born only 98 percent human. The other 2 is bird. So for my whole life, I've had wings and have been able to fly. So does my family: Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman and Angel. Sure, Gazzy and Angel are the only blood siblings, but these guys are my world and I'm theirs. We would do anything to protect one another.

You might be thinking,

"Who is this person? And why do they say that flying is their curse?"

I guess I should tell you, but I shouldn't say much, 'cause when I spill about my life, I spill BIG. My name is Maximum Ride. I prefer the name Max though. I am 16 years old. And no, having wings and being able to fly is a curse because the Erasers are after us. No, not the pink things that erase mistakes. They're mutants that want to see us die a slow and painful death, preferably by ripping our throats out and watch us die in an alley way. They're half wolf, half human. At first glance, they look like male or female models with voices sweeter than honey. I've only known one normal human who's immune to their voices. But when the Erasers change, they look like something popped out of a horror movie. They grow fur, fangs and claws. They're mouths turn into muzzles full of razor sharp teeth. They can be anyone's biggest nightmare.

1 year ago, we all discovered that we could do cool things. Angel could read minds, control them and breathe underwater. The Gasman can mimic any sound that he's ever heard and can shape-shift. Nudge can touch an object and can tell us who's owned it and stuff like that and she also has ghost powers, like walking through walls and stuff like that. Iggy happens to be the only one of use who's blind. But that doesn't stop him. He can hear the unheard, pick any lock and can move objects with his mind. Fang has x-ray vision and has super strength. As for me, I have a voice in my head that speaks riddles and I'm a technopath. That means I can control technology with my mind. Cool, nien?

About 2 years ago, we destroyed the lab that we were born at. We know it as, "The School." It wasn't until about a week ago that there were others around the world. So, we decided to take them all out. The first stop: Domino, Japan. Catchy, huh?


	2. the new students

YuGiOh to the Maximum

Thank you: Dark Mistress Kai for your idea!

By the way, what do you think the gang and Kaiba should be?

Yugi: Fox, or snake

Tea: tiger or panther

Tristan: shark or dolphin

Joey: Bird or lizard

Kaiba: Dragon or dog

* * *

FT: PLACES PEOPLE, THE STORY'S ABOUT TO START!

Kaiba: I am NOT doing this. I have no right to.

FT: OH YES YOU DO KAIBA! YOU ARE IN THIS STORY FOR A REASON! IF YOU WANNA BE PAID, THEN STAY!

Kaiba: You don't pay us at all.

FT: MY POINT EXACTLY! NOW WHERE'S TEA?

Tea (walks in): Sorry I'm late Fire, I got lost on the many roads to life.

FT: LIAR! NOW WHERES MY JOEY FOR HIS DAILY GLOMPING?

Joey (attempts to sneak away from me, but fails)

FT: JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! (glomps)

Joey: ouch... it hurts... help me... SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM DIS CAZY PERSON!

(By the way, I don't know any of their teachers so I'm using some of my old ones. Also, Max and the gang are going to school for a while so I made them some names to go by in public.)

By the way: equals multiplication

I don't own YGO or Maximum ride. Kazuki Takahashi owns YGO and James Patterson owns Maximum ride. If I did own them, Maximum ride would already have a sequel and YGO would appear more then once a week on WB and it wouldn't be in its final season already. JOEY IS MY BISHIE!

P.S. forgive my grammar, but I don't give a flying fart about grammar and I could shove it up my English teachers but for all I care. (Now that's out, let's finally begin!)

* * *

Chapter 1: The new students

(Narrators POV)

"Ok class, settle down now. Today we have 3 siblings joining us for the rest of the year. Will you please come out?" Mrs.Wrencher tells the class. Three students enter through the door. One was a girl with short brown layered hair with chunky pink highlights. Another was a guy with his hair over one of his eyes and dyed so that it looked like hawk feathers. The last one was a guy with sunglasses on. His light blonde hair was in spikes with the ends of the spikes dyed black, making him look like he stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He also had a wired-looking earring one of his ears. They were all wearing the Domino High uniforms.

"Will you please tell us your names, ages, hobbies, and where you are from?" Mrs. Wrencher asked them. The girls spoke up first.

"Well... My name's Maximum Ride, but I prefer Max. I'm 16 years old, I like fighting and reading. I'm originally from California, but then moved to New York to here." The guy with his hair looking like feathers went next.

"I'm Rick Ride, but I go by Fang. I'm also 16 years old, I also like fighting and I like being alone and playing the guitar. My sister already said where I'm from." There was a pause before the last guy said,

"I'm Ian Ride, but call me Iggy and we'll get along fine. I'm also 16, I like fixing and inventing stuff and making harmless bombs and setting them off at home."

"Is there such thing as a harmless bomb?" a student whispers to another student.

"Apparently yes." they respond.

"Ok... Ian..." Mrs. Wrencher started to say but was interrupted by Iggy.

"I said I go by Iggy."

"Ok Iggy, can you please take off your sunglasses?" There was a pause before Max spoke up.

" 'Cuse me ma'am? Iggy can't take off his sunglasses. Ya' see, he's blind." The teacher gives small gasp.

"Don't worry Miss, I can tell what you write on the board by the sounds. As for textbooks, all I have to is put my fingers over the words and I know them." Iggy explains to her.

"Ok then, Max, you will sit next to Joey. Joey raise your hand." a guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes raised his hand, hypnotized by the beauty of Max. She walk over to the empty desk next to him. She looked at him and smiled.

"Fang, you shall sit next to Tristan. Tristan, raise your hand." a guy with brown hair in a point raised his hand and Fang went to sit next to him.

"Iggy, you'll sit next to Kaiba. Do you want me to..."

"All I need is for him to call me and I can find him no problem." Iggy said.

"Hn." a guy with brown hair and blue eyes says. Without tripping over anything, Iggy finds his seat. Mrs. Wrencher goes to the chalk board and writes: _-132/6 7+-102_

"Now who here knows the answer?" 2 hands shot up: Iggy and Kaiba's.

"Well since Iggy is new, he will go. Iggy?" Iggy walked up to the board and started to write out the math, ending it with "_ -256_" The teacher looked at him for a second and said in a quiet voice,

"That's correct."

"Excuse me but that can't be right, the answer should be -257, not -256." said Kaiba.

"Actually, you're... you're wrong Kaiba. Iggy is right." There was a gasp throughout the room.

"Kaiba got something wrong?" "It that even possible?" "Ohmigod! He got a question wrong!" "HEAD FOR THE BUNKERS!"

Max looked at Joey (who was silently rejoicing) and asked,

"Why is everyone freaking' out like it's the apocalypse or somethin'."

"Well ya' see, Kaiba is da type o' person who neva gets anything wrong. They guy actually owns his own company too."

"So he's basically the snobby rich kid that every insane girly-girl (ALL PEOPLE LIKE THIS MUST DIE!) who try to have him fall in love with them, but he could care less about them and everyone else in the world?"

"Yep. Dats pretty much it."

"How can I be wrong? And to someone who's blind? maybe he's not really blind but faking it!" says Kaiba as he goes to Iggy and takes off his sunglasses. Iggy's clouded blue eyes look at Kaiba and he says,

"Ya' know, I forgot to mention my other 2 hobbies: Kicking but and chewing gum. Sadly I have no gum so..." he pulls back his fist and lands a hard punch on Kaiba's nose, giving Kaiba a massive nosebleed so bad, that the blood started to come out of his mouth. (FT: This happened to me a few days ago. my class and I were playing a basketball game and I got in the line of fire and a ball came at me with full force to the nose. My nose still hurts when I hafta blow it.)

"Iggy.Kaiba.Principal's office.NOW." Mrs. Wrencher tell them.

"I can't miss dis." Joey whispers to Max as he raises his hand.

"Yes Joey?" the teacher asks.

"I gotta use da urination station, be back in a few." he says as he heads out the door. (A kid in my class does this. Let me tell you, it's NOT a pleasant thing to hear in the middle of a math test involving integers and algebra. It makes you hafta go to.) Max raises her hand an says,

"Mrs. Wrencher? I think I should bring my bother to the principal so he won't get in another fight with Kaiba."

"I suppose that's a good idea. Ok, you may go."

* * *

(let's just skip to lunch 'cause this is getting too long right now and it's only the first class! BTW, Iggy got off easy 'cause he's new and so did Kaiba 'cause...well...he's Kaiba.)

(Max's POV)

I get in line for the cafeteria lunch and I read out what's available to Iggy.

"Ok, you can have spaghetti, pizza, hot dogs, quesidias, hamburgers, sushi, mac n' cheese or the ever popular mystery glorp." I read to him.

"I think Ill take three of everything except the glorp." he tells the lunch lady. she smiles and says,

"I didn't think I'd live to see the day when someone orders more than Joey Wheeler at lunch." (Yugi: Is that even possible? FT: I dunno. In the book, Angel alone ordered a 16 ounce prime rib with everything on it, a soda and a lemonade. keep in mind in the book, she's 6. Joey: wow) She hands him what he ordered and Fang goes next. He ordered the same thing as Iggy and he pays. I go next.

"I think I'll have 3 hot dogs, 2 cheese quesidias, and 10 rolls of tuna and salmon sushi each." she looks at me as if I asked her for all the food that they own.

"Are you sure? you DO have to pay of this."

"I know and I have the cash." as proof, I show her 50 dollars." (FT: I have no idea how the yen works, so I'm gonna use USA money.)

"Ok then." she hands me my food, which I have to put on 2 trays. I go to the register to pay and I follow Iggy and Fang to find a place to sit.

"Max! Iggy! Fang!" I hear a familiar voice. The same voice that belongs to a girl who could talk so much, she could have made Pope John Paul II an axe murderer, may he rest in peace.(3 guesses who and the first 2 don't count.)

"Nudge!" (bet ya didn't see that coming, now did ya? That is, unless you read the book.) I call over to her. she runs over to me and greets all of us. Yes, she does go to high school cause she's 14. I notice that she has about as much food as I do if not more.

"Hey Nudge, how's school been so far?" Fang asks her.

"It's been good. In biology, we had to dissect a cow's eye. (FT: in 6th grade, I actually did do that in science class. It was so awesome.) In Language Arts we're starting to study Shel Silverstien. And in Social Studies the whole class almost fell asleep. What about you guys?"

"Well in first period a guy accused Iggy of not being blind and they both got sent to the principal's office. Then for P.E. everyone had to run five laps around the school and we made the cross-country team. Oh! And in science Iggy almost blew up the lab again." I tell her.

"Y' know guys, it feels pretty good to lie a normal life for one in our lives." Nudge says as we try to find a table outside.

"Just remember, we're here for the rest of the year, then we move on to destroying the next Institute in Hong Kong." Iggy tells her.

"Hey Max! Iggy! Fang! Come sit with us!" I hear someone call to us. Wait... someone wanted us to sit with them... and they're doing this by there own free will? Something's wrong here. Oh well, who's complaining? I ain't complaining'! So, I shrug my shoulders and head over to were I hear the voice. I see a table with 4 people sitting at. One is a boy who is as tall as Angel, (his foot tall hair not included) I think I remember seeing him in first and third period... Another is the guy Fang sat next to. The third is a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. The final one is that nice and funny guy I sat next to in first period.

"Hi! my name's Yugi! I'm in your first and second period class." whoops, guess I was wrong there.

"These are my friends. Fang sat next to Tristan in first period. This is Tea and this is..." he starts and is interrupted by Joey.

"Da name's Joey Wheeler. One a' Domino's top duelists. And might I say you look beautiful Max." I blush and I sit down with my family with them.

"Hey Joey, you're from the Bronx of New York, aren't you?" Iggy asks, shoving a hot do into his mouth. I frown at him and calmly put apiece of sushi in my mouth.

"Ya. I was born and grew up there until I was 10. How ja guess?" Joey asks him.

"Simple, you have a heavy accent and we lived in New York City for awhile before moving here." He replies while shoving yet another hot dog in his mouth. I look at him in disgust and turn to the new friends.

"So Max, who's your friend?" Tea asks me.

"I'm her younger sister Monique. But call me Nudge." She tells Tea.

"How many siblings do you guys have?" Tristan asks us. fang answers for him, 'cause in less than five minutes, he done with all of his food

"Well, there are 2 more. Gerald , we call him The Gasman or Gazzy is 10 and in 5th grade. Angie or Angel as we call her, is in 3rd grade. That makes it a grand total of 6 of us."

"You call your younger brother '**_The Gasman_**?'" Yugi asks us. Iggy, who is done with his food answers him.

"Well ya' see, Gazzy's had this digestive problem since he was a baby and now if you wish to live during meal times at our place, bring gasmask."

"Oh..." was the response.

"Hey Max! would you guys like to come to my place after school?" Yugi asks us. I look to Fang and shakes his head no while Nudge and Iggy are shaking their heads yes. Being an American, I go with the Democracy.

"Sure. But we're gonna hafta bring Angel and Gazzy with us." I tell him.

"Can't your parent watch them?" Tea asks. Crud... how can I tell them...

"Well you see, our mom died giving birth to Angel and 4 years ago our dad just packed his stuff up and left. 2 years ago, we found out that he'd died and we got his inheritance along with a house here. Hence the reason why we're here." I tell them. They stay quiet.

"Don't worry. Our ol' man was a jerk and we could care less about him." Fang says as he takes a final gulp from a soda that appeared out of no were.

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG! Well there goes the bell. I take my trays to the garbage, but Joey stops me.

"Hey um... Max. I was wonderin... wouldyougooutwithmesometime?" he blurts out. I pause before smiling and tell him,

"I would love to go out with you Joey! How's Friday work for you?"

"Fine by me."

"'k. Here's my number." I write my number on his hand and walk to class. As I walk, I hear a loud,

"WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

(After School)

"Hey Yugi!" I call to the spiky headed boy. He and the gang were waiting for the 4 of us so we could go and pick up the final 2 of the family. As we start to walk to Domino Elementary, I notice a limo following us. the back window rolls down to revile Kaiba.

"Max, can you come over here for a second?" He asks me. I walk over to him and ask,

"What know Kaiba? Getting a bloody nose from a blind guy wasn't enough? Now you wanna get beat up by a girl?"

"No, that's no it. You can say I did some background information about you and your family. According to my files, none of you exist." With that comment I tense up a bit.

"Well if we didn't exist, we wouldn't be here right now, now would we Kaiba?"

"I know your hiding something Max. I'm gonna find out." I put my finger down low so he cant see it and shock his driver so he's unconscious.

"Ya'know Kaiba... You should really pay more attention to your car and driver... 'cause one day they may..." I zap his car so it start driving on it's own. "...away." I say as Kaiba realizes that his car is out of control. A he speeds off, I hope that the worst was behind us. Man...I was SO wrong.


	3. The last 2 siblings, Dueling, and a date

Chapter 3: The final 2 siblings, Duel Monsters, and a Date

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sorry for not updating lately. It's been chaos, with summer, and camp, and I got a boyfriend, and then school started… I hope you understand!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Humor Fic: Family Courtroom Chaos

Scene opens to a courtroom where you see my friends and family in as the jury. My sister, Emilia, is the person who questions the witness. I am the suspect, sitting in the box thingy where they question you. My sister walks up to me.

Emilia: So…Fire Thief…IF that is your real name…WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF TONIGHT!

Me: One, you know my real name. Two, it's the afternoon right now… And why am I even here?

Emilia: (ignores last question.) Well it's nighttime SOMEWHERE in the world!

Me: (gasp) You're right! I'm guilty! (bursts in anime tears.)

Emilia: Got that right, you're goin' ta jail for 300 years…

Me: WAIT! I just remembered! This afternoon or night… You were with me watching CSI! Man… that was a good one too…And Greg was lookin' hotter than usual…

Emilia: Or WAS I with you! Dun dun duh!

Me: Um, I have your fingerprints from the scene.

Emilia: Or DO you! Dun dun duh!

Me: Um…yeah… I took them to the local CSI lab

Emilia: or DID you? Dun dun duh!

Me: Yea, I did. I also brought a witness with me. Besides the fingerprints are a match to yours and the lab doesn't lie.

Emilia: Or DO they! Dun dun duh!

Me: Can you please stop it with the "dun dun duhs"? It's getting kinda annoying

Emilia: Or IS it! Dun dun duh!

Me: If ya don't quit it, I'm gonna "Dun Dun" ya head!

Emilia: Or WILL you! Dun Du…

Me: THAT'S IT! (starts to strangle Emilia. Then I notice the readers.)

Me: Oh… Hi peoples! Just ignore me trying to commit murder. This is pretty much the same relationship I have with my sister in real life! Except it's normally headlocks and not strangulation… Oh well!

Anyways, since no one gave me any ideas for the animals, I'll go with the ones that I chose:

Yugi: Fox Tea: Tiger Tristan: Shark Kaiba: Dragon Joey: Bird

Why did I want you guys to choose an animal? Well, you'll find out in later chapters! By the way, I don't know how to write a Bronx accent, so Joey ain't gonna have an accent. And yes, "ain't" is a word in the English Language, just look it up!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

(Walking to Domino Elementary)

Max's POV

After the little fiasco with Kaiba, we walked to the Elementary school to pick up Angel and Gazzy. While walking, the gang tried to start a conversation with us. Yugi brought up a new game to us called _Duel Monsters_. When Joey heard that we hadn't even heard about it before now, he went nuts.

"Waddaya mean you never heard about Duel Monsters! It's one of the most popular games played in the world! Yugi here is the only guy to ever defeat its creator, Maximilian Pegasus, meaning that he's the King of Games." With that, Fang, Nudge, and I looked at Yugi, who was now blushing like heck. Iggy couldn't look at him because he couldn't see him.

"You defeated a game creator Yugi? Wow, how ja' do it?" Nudge asked.

"It was hard, but my friends were supporting me all the way, so in the end, it was easy. Not to mention, the heart of the cards guided me and it has never let me down."

"What's the 'Heart of the Cards'?" Iggy asked, as he narrowly avoided running into a trash can, courtesy of Fang.

"The heart of the cards is kind of hard to explain, but it's like the cards are your soul. The cards will let you draw the right cards that you need at the right time. Does that make sense?" Yugi explained. Still not getting it, we shake our heads YES. Yep, you did read right, even though we didn't understand it, we still shook our heads YES. Force of habit. Nudge decided to change the subject.

"So um, can you like help us make our own decks so we can be good like you Yugi?" Joey, who was walking next to me, pushed me a bit to get a better view of Nudge and said,

"Ya know, Yugi's not the only world-famous duelist who lives in Domino. I happen to have come in 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom, then 4th place in Battle City." When he was talking, he seemed to radiate light from his body. O Kay then… Iggy leaned to Tristan and asked,

"Is he always like this?" Tristan replied with,

"Yea and it's not just about Duel Monsters. If he's got any competition, he'll try everything to prove that he's better than them." As much as I don't wanna admit it, I'm kinda like that. Jeb always told me,

"You're the best Max. You are the _Maximum_." The sad part it, when he was on our side, I believed him. He made me feel special and all that jazz. I guess that I've always been a show-off.

"Well, this is it! Domino Elementary!" says Yugi. Gosh his voice is so small!

"Max!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I look to see my baby Angel and her brother Gazzy. No, I didn't give birth to them; I just love Angel so much. To tell you the truth I kinda like Angel the best.

"Angel, Gazzy this is…" I start to say but Angel cuts me off.

"You're Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, and Tristan Taylor." I shot Angel a glare that said, 'I-told-you-to-keep-it-low-with-the-mind-reading!'

"Yeah, How'd know our names? Your siblings didn't know about Joey and Yugi being famous, and we're not famous at all." Tea asked. Angel quickly answered with,

"I saw both of them on T.V. and they mentioned your names too." And she's safe for now!

"Oh, I suppose that sound reasonable." Said Tea. With that we started walking until we came to the Kame Game store. Yugi opened the door and said,

"Grandpa, I'm home! And I brought some new friends!" We walked inside and saw all kinds of games. But the biggest section was in the front. That's were all of the Duel Monster stuff was. And at that section was a man a bit bigger than Yugi. He had hair like Yugi's too, only it was grey. But they both shared those weird violet eyes. It amazes me that neither was at one point experiments. He smiled when he saw us and said,

"Welcome! My name is Solomon Moto, but you can call me 'Grandpa'! What are your names?" Wow, friendly, now that's rare for us. It's even rarer to find an adult who doesn't wanna rip our throats out too. Iggy answered 'Grandpa' (wow, nice to call someone that.)

"My name's Ian, but call me Iggy; this is Gerald a.k.a. Gazzy, Angie or Angel as we call her, then there's Rick, but call him Fang if you wanna live, next up is Monique, but just call her Nudge, and finally is the oldest Max, and she's the only one with no nickname at all!" When he finished this, He had a big smile on his face. Grandpa was still smiling and said,

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. I take it that you're here for some Duel Monster cards and quick lessons. Before I could protest, Nudge ran up to the counter and started to point out which packets that she wanted. Soon, the rest of the flock followed her lead. After about two hours, we all had a theme for our decks: Mine was Females and Dragons, Fang's was fiends, ghosts and all that scary stuff, Iggy was winged beasts and animals, Nudge got magicians, Gazzy got warriors, and Angel got the fairies. We all wound up with some decent cards actually. My best card was Seiryu, Fang's was The Invader of Darkness, Iggy's was Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, Nudge got Dark Magician of Chaos, Gazzy's was Gilford the Legend, and Angel got St. Joan. Not to mention, by the end of the two hours, we all had the basis of the game down and Grandpa was even nice enough to give us these nice Duel Discs. And by the time we were done, I felt like I was part of a real non-eraser or foster-mom-whose-really-working-for-the-School family for the first time in my life. Wow, it feels great.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF to Friday

Look, I'm normally not the type of girl who gets all excited for a date. In my opinion, kicking Ari's undead behind is more my style. Or Jeb's. But something was different about Joey. When I talked to him, he listened to me. Turns out he's quiet a good fighter too and we like the same stuff and have big appetites. When I was asked on a date when I went to school in America, it wasn't a big deal. Joey just has that something that I just can't place my finger on…

Anyways, my outfit was a skirt that kinda looked like a kilt; I had a brown shirt on with a white button up shirt on top of it that was unbuttoned. Joey said that this would be a simple date, nothing fancy. I just hope that this wasn't too fancy.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

To Joey's Place 3rd person POV

"Yea, I know Yugi, I'll tell her what Kaiba told us…Don't worry about it, with the Wheeler charm, I can get her to answer any of my questions…Of course there's a Wheeler charm!" Joey was talking to Yugi on the phone. After Max and her family went home that day when they got their Duel Monster cards, Kaiba came in and said,

"Listen up dweebs, there's something strange about those guys. I did a back round check, and nothing came up. They don't exist. And check this out; I hacked into the F.B.I system, and they have the suspicion that some people in America are doing illegal experiments on people. And get this: Max and her 'family' were under the suspicion of being runaway experiments that are two percent bird. For those who are too dumb to figure that out, it means that they might have wings. I don't know about you guys, but you better keep an eye on them." And with that, he left.

It was strange, Kaiba, Mr. I-Don't-believe-in-that-hocus-pocus-magic-shit, was telling them to be careful about something strange. Well, this wasn't that strange for the gang. After all, they had had some of their souls stolen from them multiple times, so this wasn't that strange at all. But just to be on the safe side, they agreed that Joey would ask Max what was going on.

Joey smiled at the though of Max. She wasn't like Mai, who he found out around three months ago that she was two-timing him with Valon. She was…unique. If Kaiba was right about Max and her family, then things would really be interesting.

Speaking of which, it was around time to pick Max up. He sprayed a bit of cologne and was out the door. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with a white button shirt unbutton with a dog tag necklace. For pants, he was wearing simple jeans.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF to Max's house, third person POV

_Ding-dong_ went the Ride's doorbell. Joey was expecting Max to enter, but instead, it was Gazzy.

"Oh, hey Joey. C'mon in, Max is gonna be here in a minute." Joey walked inside, only to be greeted by the reason why Gazzy's is called The Gasman. Joey made a face.

"Ugh. No wonder why they call you The Gasman. You have a gasmask anywhere?" Joey heard a familiar giggle, and he turned around to see Max, ready for their date.

"Hey Joey, nice ta see ya. So, where are we going?" she asked. Joey smiled and replied in a horribly fake British accent with,

"Tonight, Ms. Ride, we shall attend the rink of rollerblading, grab some pizza, and a walk thru the park." Max laughed and said,

"You should stick with the Bronx accent Joey. You're horrible at other accents. So, let's go!" She turned around to yell,

"Fang, you're in charge until I get back. Iggy, Gazzy, no bombs, and make sure everyone's in bed by 11:00, if not earlier." With that, the happy couple left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF to the park third person POV (AN: as you can tell, I like fast forwarding)

"Wow Joey that was a fun date! That was my first time I've ever been on roller-blades."

"NAH! Really? I woulda never guess the way you kept falling and clung on to the railings." Joey joked at Max. Max blushed as they walked thru the park. They found a bench to sit on.

"So Joey, you have a younger sister who you saved from going blind? That's what I call sibling love."

"Yea, but I woulda never done it without Yugi's help. He won the tournament and gave me the money for the operation." There was a very pregnant pause before Joey asked the question.

"Max, who are you really?" Max was taken aback for a minute before she answered with,

"What do you mean?" Joey sighed.

"I mean, after you guys left when you first got your Duel Monster cards, Kaiba came and told us that you guys don't exist. You guys were even under the suspicion of being two percent bird experiments! I wanna know what's going on Max." Max looked away for a minute before Joey gently grabbed her chin and kissed her on the lips. It was a short sweet kiss. But even when they parted, Max was still uncertain.

"Joey…I really do like you. I wish I could tell you, honestly, it's just that…" That's when Max looked up, her face paled and her eyes got a look of terror in them. Joey looked in her direction and saw a man that looked like…The Wolverine! The man looked at Max.

"Why hello Max, how good to see you again." Said Ari.


	4. Operation Get friends back: Part one

Chapter 4: Operation Get friends back: Part one

Humor fic: The day in the life of me!

6:30 a.m. wake up to my sisters jumping on my bed as I curse them out at the top of my lungs. I get yelled at by my Mom for cursing.

7:00 a.m. eat breakfast as Emilia is freaking out about how she's gonna be late… and her bus doesn't leave til 7:45.

7:45 curse under my breath as I drive to school.

8:20 Math class with Alex and his excuses about his homework. Watch him say "fishy, fishy, fishy" to the class beta fish, Alphie. Alphie's head gets big as he tries to scare off Alex. Alex make comment at how 'Fishy' hates him. We say how we don't blame the fish. The teacher agrees.

9:10 Spanish, also with Alex as he repeats the words, "Nadar" (pronounced na-DAR)and "Pupitre" (pronounced poopie-tray) over and over and over and over and over and over again…

10:00 Literature with…wait for it…yes its…ALEX! He keeps making smart-ass comments about school and how it sucks. For once, I agree with him.

10:50 Lunch. Watch people make out with sandwiches, pretend that water bottles are dicks as they pretend to piss on the grass, curse in front of teachers and don't get in trouble, and watch people pretend that a banana is a dick as they take a bit off of it and scream, 'The tip of my dick is gone!' Alex shouts, 'SHUT UP!' to people who haven't said a word. Meanwhile, I am trying to pretend that I don't know them and trying to finish my unfinished homework.

11:30 Team time. Listen to Alex talk like a gay man as we play dominoes. We all curse as he wins again. I curse at him for sounding like a gay man. He flips me off. We fight. We get sent to the Principals office.

11:40 Writing. Yes, I have Alex with me yet again. In the wise words of Edgar Allan Poe before he died, "God have mercy on my soul!"

12:30 P.E. I watch Alex get hit in the nuts again during football, or volleyball, or basketball. I laugh my head off. He tries to moon me for the third time since we've met. I avoid it and try to beat him with a metal pole. He runs away.

1:20 Science. I watch Alex yet again as he blows something up in his face and watch him get locked out for being late.

2:10 ELPS. I watch my whole class with Alex included get confused about politics and our lame American rules.

3:00 THANK YOU GOD! SCHOOLS OVER!

3:30 start homework.

6:00 (or whenever) have dinner in silence with family. Dad might be there unless he's on another business trip. It's a fifty-fifty chance.

11:00 due to insomnia, I attempt to fall asleep, but I fail. I read one of my one-hundred-and-one books of manga to put me to sleep. (It's true! I have 101 books of manga and counting!) It fails miserably.

And that's a day in the life of me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Last time…_

"_Joey…I really do like you. I wish I could tell you, honestly, it's just that…" That's when Max looked up, her face paled and her eyes got a look of terror in them. Joey looked in her direction and saw a man that looked like…The Wolverine! The man looked at Max._

"_Why hello Max, how good to see you again." Said Ari._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

3rd persons POV

Max cursed under her breath.

"Wha' do I need, restraining order on you and the rest of the Erasers?" Joey looked confused and then he turned to Ari.

"Who the hell are you, ya jerk?" Ari made a fake sympathy look at both of them.

"Max, do you mean to tell me that this boy doesn't know about me or the flock? I'm hurt. Oh well, I'll show you what I am." And with that, he started to morph.

His skin was the first to change on the outside. All of his body hair was becoming more course and thick, and it was starting to cover his body. His face was the next to go. It got more narrow as it extended. His eyes became yellow and razor teeth filled his mouth. He gained a tail and his feet became longer and started to rise up a bit. His hands were the last to change as the nails became claws. He uncurled his wings and gave out a giant howl that sounded like it could raise the dead.

Joey didn't even flinch.

"If you think that scares me, think again. Hangin' around with Yugi is scary on it's own when you lose your soul more than once and face the Shadow Realm." He turned to Max,

"I'll give you the cliff notes on that stuff later, but for now, this guys gonna learn a lesson in pain, Joey Wheeler style!" With that, he ran at Ari. Without even thinking, Max uncurled her wings, grabbed Joey as he was about to attempt to land a punch on Ari, and took off into the air. When he realized that he wasn't fighting, he looked down. At that moment, he decided to freak the shit outta himself.

"A-A-A-A-A-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-R-R-R-R-R-R-G-G-G-G-G!" he shouted. Max head butted him.

"Calm down Joey! It's not like I'm gonna drop you. Besides, I guess you want answers huh?" Joey gave her a face that said 'Now THAT'S the understatement of the millennium.'

"I'll take that as a yes. First, lets find a place to hid before…" but she was cut off by Joey screaming,

"Giant flying wolf! At 8 o'clock!" Max whirled her head to see that he was right; Ari was about 10 yards away and getting closer.

"Hey Joey, do ya think you can fight while I hold onto you?" Joey attempted to shrug. Ari was now 5 yards away…wait, make that 4.

"Beats me, but I can try!" Ari was now 2 yards away. One yard. Now he was two feet away. That's when Joey made his move. Since he is a man and Ari is also a man, they all share the same weakness: the place where-the-sun-don't-shine-that-often. And that being said, Joey kicked him there harder than he has ever kicked before. Ari let the pain seep in for a second before dropping 50 feet in the air and stop as he holds the area in pain.

"_Why I never hit him there before, I will never know."_ Max thought. Her thoughts we interrupted by Joey asking,

"So what's goin' on? I mean, that guy just changed into a werewolf with wings without a full moon. And…and…you have _wings_!" Max took a deep breath in before explaining.

"Joey, that guy's name is Ari. He's an Eraser who wants nothing more than to see my family and me dying a slow and painful death. He turned into that creature because he's only half human. The other forty-eight percent is wolf and two percent is bird."

"Yea, but that doesn't explain why **you** have wings Max." Said Joey.

"Well I…I…" Max paused. Was she really ready for someone else to know what she and the rest of her family were? That's when she heard _it._

"_Calm down Max"_ said a disfigured voice in Max's head. It continued.

"_Friendships will only get better if you don't keep secrets."_ Yes, the Voice had struck again. It had given her good advice before, so she would take it again.

"Ok Joey, don't interrupt me because I'm only gonna tell you this once. You see Joey…My family and I are also experiments. We were all born ninety-eight percent human, and two percent bird, which gives us wings and other abilities. Up until I was ten, all of us lived in a lab that we knew as, The School. When I was ten, a scientist, or whitecoats as we call them, named Jeb. He felt sorry for us and helped us escape. He disappeared after two years. Two years later, Erasers showed up again and kidnapped Angel. We went back to The School and got her back. I also found out that there's this computer chip in my arm, so we think that's how they find us. I've already asked if it can be removed, but if it is, I might loose the use of my arm. Since then it's pretty much been us trying to destroy all of The School's around the world. But that's not all; Ari is Jeb's son. He should be ten years old. He wasn't born an eraser, but they experimented on him like us."

"But why did he look like an adult?" asked Joey. Max sighed.

"You really want me to drop you don't you?" a loud NO was heard before Max continued.

"You see, Erasers last normally five, maybe six years tops. But by then they look like male models in their twenties. Since Ari wasn't a born eraser, he's gonna last twice as long. (1) Any questions?"

"Just one." Said Joey.

"What?" Max asked

"Can we land now? I can literally see my apartment from here and it's getting' hard to breathe." Now that he mentioned it, he was lookin kinda blue.

"Ok Joey. Which apartment building is yours?"

"The whitish yellowish one with a green roof. Can you see it?" he said/asked.

"Yep. I goin' in!" with that, Max headed down to Mizu Apartments. (2)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF to the ground

"I'm really sorry about Ari Joey. He always ruins everything for us. I just wish…" but Max was silenced as Joey put his lips to hers.

"_Go with the flow Max."_ said The Voice. She took its advice and went with the joyous flow. When they were done, Max looked up at Joey and said,

"You don't care that I'm a freak of nature?" Joey laughed.

"Like that matters. Look, Max, I've been through some weird shit too." With that, He starts to explain the Millennium Items and all the stuff the gang has been through. (3)

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff. That also explains why you weren't afraid of Ari when he was morphed." Said Max when Joey was done.

"Yea. Hey, you know that you gotta tell the rest of the gang about all of this. Maybe we could all meet up at Yugi's place around noon? I'll call the gang ok?" To Max, it sounded like a good idea.

"Ok, see you guys at noon." Max placed a peck on Joey's cheek, turned around, uncurled her wings, and took off flying. Joey sighed.

"I might have been through the Shadow Realm and had my soul taken away from me twice, but I may never get used to that." With that, he walked inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Yami Nailah: Now I shall use my lighter half's powers as an author to make time fast forward to when Max gets home! Next, I shall take over the world MUWAHAHAHA!**_

**Me: Yami Nailah! You're scaring away the readers! Get back in the Millennium Earrings NOW! (Shoves Yami Nailah into a pair of earrings)**

**Me: Sorry bout that guys! (B.T.W., the earrings are not real, I made them up!)**

Anywhos ignore that last argument up there, but Y.N's right. Now, to Max's house!

When Max got back home, she faintly saw smoke coming from the windows.

"_Please let this not mean that Gazzy and Iggy blew something up."_ She thought. Her fears were proven wrong when she opened the door. Nudge and Angel looked like they were about to fight. Max sighed.

"What the reason this time?" she asked Fang.

"It's case number 12…" said Fang.

Max took out a small book "Number 12, number 12… oh here it is… Angel uses her mind controlling powers to make her stay up late…again…Nudge breaks free…again…Nudge throws ectoplastic goop at Angel...again." read Max. (4)

"But what's with the smoke I saw coming out of the windows?" Max asked.

"That one was 'I bet you' case number 22; Gazzy bet Iggy twenty dollars that he couldn't make a smokeless bomb again. As you can tell, Gazzy won." Before Nudge and Angel started to fight, Max spoke,

"Oh, by the way guys, Joey knows what we are." Gazzy looked at Max and asked,

"He knows that we're Jewish?" Everyone did an anime fall.

"No... We're not Jewish Gazzy. He knows that we're experiments." Everyone stopped doing what they were doing.

"How does he know!" Yelled/asked a frantic Iggy. Max coolly replied with,

"Well, remember when we all got our Duel Monster cards? Well, apparently Kaiba went to them and told them what he found out from the files he hacked into from the FBI. Then Joey asked me if it was true.

"And you told him!" Fang asked/yelled.

"No. I'll give you five guesses who showed up and the first four guesses don't count."

"Ari." Everyone said in dull voices.

"Bingo! Anyways, of course he morphs in front of Joey. And Joey was about to fight Ari so I kinda grabbed Joey and flew off…"

"YOU FLEW IN FRONT OF HIM?" Everyone asked her.

"It's not like I could do anything else! So I explained everything to Joey. He told me that we would have to tell the rest of the gang though and that they won't be afraid or reject us. We're supposed to meet them at noon tomorrow. Now if you all excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

(FF to noon next day third person POV)

"Look, I know that you guys don't want them to know, but the voice said last night that we can trust them." Max tried to convince the flock. They were almost at the Kame Game Shop when Angel noticed something wrong.

"Max, the windows are broken. And the door's gone…Oh my God, those claw marks are HUGE." The flock rushed inside to see that the house was ransacked. Grandpa was on the floor, unconscious. Angel rushed to him and used her mind to wake him up.

"Ohhh…Angel. They took Yugi." The rest of the flock rushed next to Grandpa and Iggy asked,

"Who took Yugi Grandpa?"

"About a dozen of werewolves with wings! They didn't steal anything, but they just took Yugi."

"Crap." Said Nudge.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOO! This is my longest chapter yet! Bring out the sake! (Starts guzzling it like a Hummer with a tank full of gas)

Joey (takes out a gun): Fire Thief, step away from the sake and no one gets hurt.

Me: (Hic) You're hair looks funny…It looks like a rectangle

Joey: We've lost her…

Me: (Hic) I don't think you ever had me… (hic)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author notes

1) I realized that there was a plot hole with Ari's age and how long he could really live.

2) I made up the name for the apartment building that Joey lives.

3)To lazy to write the whole story. If you're a Max fan, just ask any YGO fan for info. But in short: 7 Millennium Items: Ringsensing other items and sealing souls into objects. Has spirit of an evil tomb robber that can forcibly take control of the owner. Spirit is also very homicidal. Eye reading minds. Scales reading a persons heart. Key go into a persons 'soul room'. Rod controlling minds. Necklace/tauk seeing past and future. Puzzle houses the spirit of the nameless pharaoh who can posses you at will in times of stress. Owner will also gain the powers of the Shadow Games. Long story long: Yugi solves Puzzle, gets an alter ego, people want Puzzle, he kicks bad guy butt while dueling, becomes king of games.

4) Thanks Emma Iveil!


	5. Operation Get Friends Back: part 2

Chapter 5: Operation Get Friends Back: part 2

Me: Ohhh… no more sake for me…Man, I have the worlds biggest hangover.

Joey: I tried to warn ya.

Me: Don't talk so loud! Uhhhhh… Anyways, here's the next chapter for YuGiOh to the Maximum!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Humor fic: How I got the Millennium Earrings

One day I was walking my shaved Golden Retriever, Orly. I was almost home when I saw something strange…

"Priceless jewelry for free! Get it while you can!" shouted a hunch-backed woman. She had a lemonade-like stand and was apparently giving priceless jewelry away for free. I walked up to her.

"Excuse me miss, why are you giving these pieces of jewelry away for free?" She cackled.

"You see, these pieces aren't even worth a penny!" Then she started reading a People Magazine. I browsed around until I came across a nice pair of earrings. It was a simple design as the Eye of Horus, an Egyptian god.

"I'll take these please." She didn't even look up from the magazine.

"Yeah whatever." I put them in my pocket. Orly started to whine.

"What's wrong baby? It's only earrings. It's not like they have a 5,000 year old spirit in them that wants to go a killing rampage while it possesses me, right?" If only I knew…

Now let's go to my house!

I was in my bathroom about to put on the earrings. When I put them on, things got freaky… A person who looked like me appeared right next to me. I personally have long black hair and bright green eyes and pale skin. She had long spiky black hair with a single strip of silver hair and bright brown and brown skin. I did a horror scream, the kind when you think you scream, but you didn't. The look-alike spoke,

"It's about damn time someone put on the earrings! YOU!" She pointed at me.

"You're my new host! Long story long, I'm your alter ego and you're my reincarnation. The name's Nailah. Look, I was a priestess at Egypt until I went to the dark side with the Tomb Robber Bakura, who's my brother. Those earrings give you the powers of shape-shifting. Not that that's said and done, here I come killing rampage!" With that, she took over my mind. In my mind, I said to her,

"You can't kill someone with my body! I'll be put under the needle! I'll never be the C.S.I. agent that I want ta be!" I started to kick her frantically while trying to get my mind back. Wait…I'm kicking her…in my mind…so I'm kicking my mind?

"What the hell's a C.S.I. agent? Now, where are the swords?"

"It's against the law to have swords without a license. And a C.S.I. agent is someone who solves crimes, like MURDER for example."

"What about knives?"

"NO! Right now I'm glad you don't know what a gun is! Uh-oh…" In my mind, Nailah smiled.

"What's a gun? Is it sharp, pointy and can it cut people up?"

"Uh…no…It's a blunt object used for…um…hitting wood!" God that was the WORST lie that I've ever told. And I'm normally a good liar. But she bought it.

"Is there anything here that I can use to go on a killing rampage?"

"**NO!** You are **NOT** using my body to pull a Jack the Ripper or any other serial killer."

"Jeez, you're no fun."

"Since it's coming from you, I take that as a compliment."

And that's how I got the Millennium Earrings!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Last time…_

"_Look, I know that you guys don't want them to know, but the voice said last night that we can trust them." Max tried to convince the flock. They were almost at the Kame Game Shop when Angel noticed something wrong._

"_Max, the windows are broken. And the door's gone…Oh my God, those claw marks are HUGE." The flock rushed inside to see that the house was ransacked. Grandpa was on the floor, unconscious. Angel rushed to him and used her mind to wake him up._

"_Ohhh…Angel. They took Yugi." The rest of the flock rushed next to Grandpa and Iggy asked,_

"_Who took Yugi Grandpa?"_

"_About a dozen of werewolves with wings! They didn't steal anything, but they just took Yugi."_

"_Crap." Said Nudge._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is bad." Said Nudge. Fang got an annoyed look on his face at Nudge's comment.

"Nah, ya THINK!" He said. Note the fine art of sarcasm in that sentence. Max shot Fang a look. That's when Iggy spoke.

"Max…do ya think it's possible that the rest of the gang was taken by Erasers?"

"I pray to someone up there that Yugi was the only one." Said Max. That's when a little boy around Gazzy's age walked in. He had long black hair and grey eyes. He looked around the place as in to soak up what he was seeing. Grandpa sat up.

"Mokuba, what are you doing here?" He asked. The boy, whose name we now know as 'Mokuba' answered with,

"Is Yugi here Mr. Moto? I need to ask him about my big brother. He didn't come home last night and he's not at Kaiba Corp." Angle spoke.

"Who's your brother, maybe we know him."

"You might know him as 'Kaiba'." If any of them had anything liquid in their mouths, they would have spat it out.

"Wait a minute…Kaiba…Mr. Serious as hell and beyond…is your, **_brother_**?" Mokuba smiled.

"Yep, can't you tell?"

"I fail to see any resemblance in looks and attitude. I would have imagined you as tall, short black hair and as serious as your brother." Max said. Mokuba decided then that it was time to get back to discussing his brother's disappearance.

"I'm really nervous guys. If Seto is gone for a while, Kaiba Corp. will tank!" That's when Mokuba put on his Bambi eyes on Max.

"Oh no…he's worse than Nudge at them. Must resist urge to look…" Max looked at his eyes.

"The urge has failed me! Ugh, fine, we'll help you. But first, let's split up and look at the rest of the gang's houses. Fang, you and Angel will stay here and look for clues. Iggy, you'll go with Gazzy to Tea's house. Nudge, can you go with Mokuba to Tristan's house. I'll go to Joey's house. Are we at an agreement?" Said Max. Everyone nodded. Max turned to Mokuba.

"Promise us that what you see while you're with us, you won't tell to anyone **EVER**." Mokuba said,

"Ok, my lips are sealed."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

FF to a week later

"A-A-A-A-U-U-U-U-R-R-R-R-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H!" shouted Fang.

"We've gone through all of the houses, looked for clues, revealed our secret to another non-flock member" This comment was directed at Max, "And we still can't find the gang! Not to mention, for once, the Voice decided to be silent."

"Calm down Fang. Tomorrow is another day to search. But the lie that we told Tea and Tristan's parents isn't gonna last for long. My guess it that we have around three days left before they call the cops." Said Nudge. Max sighed in frustration. Total, the dog walked over and said to Max,

"Don't worry. We'll find all of them soon. We'll find Joey." Yes, that's right, the dog can talk. This dog was once an experiment and can jump really high, maybe thirteen feet… Anyways, Max smiled at Total and rubbed his ears

"Thanks Total. Hey guys, I'm gonna hit the hay early tonight. This headache is gonna be the end of me someday."

"Ok, g'night Max." Said Nudge. Max headed up the stairs when she started to think.

"_It took the School in America less than a day to give Ari his wings. By now, they've probably brain-washed them. God, if you're listening right now, please let them be safe."_ Max didn't even change into P.J.'s before she fell onto the bed and fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Dream Sequence

_**Max was in a dark place with cages lining the walls. Max walked up to the nearest cage and saw a familiar person…**_

"**_JOEY!" Max cried. Yes, it was Joey. But it wasn't the Joey that Max had fallen for…wait…fallen for? Anyways, Joey's hair was lying limp against his head, his face was sullen and his bright brown eyes were now dull and lifeless._**

"_**Joey, what the hell happened to you?" Max asked. Joey looked up at her and said in a weak voice,**_

"**_Max, I'm using my last bit of energy to send this message to you. The School you told me about has the gang, Kaiba and I. They've done experiments on us Max. I was blindfolded and taken here. But I saw from the bottom of the blindfold to know enough were we are. We're at Domino Pier, in a warehouse. Go to the center of the floor and there's a trap door. There's a basement there and a tunnel that leads to the lab. Please hurry Max, we can't take much more of this…" His coughed and wheezed._**

"_**Don't worry Joey, we're all gonna get you outta here." Max turned to leave and wake up before Joey grabbed her hand through the bars of his cage.**_

"_**Max…you're a unique girl…a lot better than any other girl than I've ever met… (wheeze) I want you to know that I truly care about you Max…Now go!" His eyes closed and Max ran and woke up.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Max sat up in her bed and sprinted out of her room and practically jumped over all of the stairs. Everyone looked at her.

"I know where they are!" Max said. Total spoke first,

"How do you know?" Fang spoke next,

"Let me guess, it was The Voice?"

"Actually, no. Joey sent me a dream. They're at Domino Pier in a warehouse. Total, you had a sniff of Joey right?" Total nodded.

"I know it's been a few days, but do you think that you can sniff him out when we get there?" Max asked.

"Of course I can! I'm an experiment; my nose is stronger than any normal bloodhound!" Total's tail wagged with pride as he said this.

"Hey um, Max? Can Mokuba come with us? I mean, he's brother was also taken and he might help us somehow, you know?" Nudge asked.

"No Nudge. It's bad enough that he's already involved in all of this… Don't even give me those…" It was too late, Max had again fallen victim to the Bambi eyes.

"Goddamnit, you'd think I'd be immune to them by now. Fine Nudge. Before we stop at the pier, we'll get Mokuba." Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel cheered.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At Domino Pier

"Ok, we're here, Total, start smelling." Angel commanded the dog.

"Angel, Rodger. I mean, Rodger Angel." He said as he started to sniff all around the area.

"I still can't believe that your dog can talk." Said Mokuba. Everyone shushed him

"Hm…the scents start here," he said as he pointed with his paw.

"They probably got out of a car. Then it goes here. (sniff) (sniff) Blood was spilled here." It was then that they saw a pool that was dark red and already dried up.

"Then Ari took Joey to…(sniff) this warehouse!" He said as he pointed to a warehouse. It was warehouse number 22.

"Are you sure Total?" Max asked the dog.

"My nose doesn't lie. Wait! Someone's coming. Quick, hide!" with that, everyone hid behind different crates. The door to the warehouse opened an about a dozen Erasers came out. A plan formed in Max's head. She made a hand signal for everyone to get close enough to hear.

"Ok guys this is how it's gonna work…" she started so low that the narrator can't even hear her.

"Ok guys, Operation: get our friends back before they're brainwashed…A.K.A. Get friends back, is a go!" Said Max. Angel silently left the group and approached the Erasers.

"Hey kid this is private property!" Shouted an Eraser that will now be known as, "Jerk 1"

That's when Angel uncurled her wing.

"I knew she looked familiar! She with that bitch, Maximum Ride! She's an experiment! Shoot her!" Said another Eraser that is now known as "Jerk 2". Angel looked into the eyes of Jerk 1 and said in an eerie voice,

"You're gonna shoot your comrades now." Jerk 1 eye's glazed over and started to shoot all of the Erasers. After killing all of his comrades, he then shot himself in the head. Angel turned to Max.

"Ok, coast's clear!" They came out of their hiding places and Gazzy shape-shifted into Ari. Nudge grabbed Max, who held on to Fang, who held on to Angel, who held on to Iggy, who held on to Mokuba. Nudge then made them all invisible. They started to follow Gazzy as Ari. He put his thumb on the fingerprint scanner. A voice was heard that said,

"Welcome Ari." With that, the door slid open.

"Remember, make no noise." Whispered Max to the rest of the group. They all nodded, and followed Gazzy inside. It was an empty room.

"Ok, Joey said that in the center of the room was a trap door

"Fang, time for your x-ray vision" Whispered Nudge. He nodded and his eyes glowed red as he looked around him.

"Ok, Gazzy, take a right at the next turn and go down the first set of stairs." He said to Gazzy. He didn't nod, he just kept walking in the directions that Fang told him to go in.

"Ok, now take a left Gazzy and then a right. Ok, we're at the main computer. Nudge, Mokuba, you both know what to do." Mokuba and Nudge did evil smiles and ran to the computer, making everyone who was invisible, visible. Gazzy, still disguised as Ari followed Fangs direction to the experiments.

"Ok, now go down the hall and it's the fifth door to left, and that's where they are." Gazzy followed the directions and opened the door.

"Oh my God." Said Angel. All of the walls were covered with cages. Every cage had someone… or something in it. Max broke away from the group and Gazzy shape-shifted back to normal. Max ran looking at all of the cages shouting,

"Joey! Tea! Tristan! Yugi! Kaiba? You guys here?" A hand coming out of a cage appeared in front of her.

"Mokuba…is he with you guys?" said a familiar voice.

"He's hacking into the main computer Kaiba. But he's safe. Where's the rest of the gang?" She asked as she ran towards the cage and saw Kaiba. He was in nothing but ragged shorts. The most notable thing about him was:

"You have wings Kaiba." He smirked that Kaiba smirk of his.

"Dragon wings to be precise. Now get me outta here. I've been in this cramp place for the past three days." Fang walked up to Kaiba and using his strength, tore the door clear off the cage. Kaiba climbed out and stretched his new wings. Then he got a pissed look on his face.

"Now, these people are gonna pay for doing this to me. When I get my hands on them, I'll…I'll" He opened his mouth and fire came out of it.

"What the hell!" Shouted Fang.

"What happened?" Asked Iggy.

"Not much… Kaiba just breathed fire. Nothing out of the ordinary." Replied Gazzy.

"How did he get his powers so fast?" asked Max.

"_You're powers develop in times of stress."_ Said The Voice.

"Ok, that's just not fair." Max thought/pouted.

"_Life isn't fair Max. You should know that by now."_

"Please, I don't need any wise-cracks right now. In fact, just shut up for now." And for once, the Voice was silent.

"How the hell did I do that?" asked Kaiba after he found his voice.

"Welcome to the club Kaiba, we're all freaks here." Said a sarcastic Fang as he reviled his wings. The others followed.

"So it looks like I was right again." Said a smug Kaiba.

"Yeah don't rub it in. We gotta find the rest of the gang." Said an annoyed Iggy. That's when the Flock heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Why hello guys. How long has it been?" Asked Jeb.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ANNNNNDDDDD…That's a wrap for today people! Luckily my hangover's gone! Now it's time to bring on the SUGAR!

(Truck appears with the back full of candy. It all falls on me)

Me: YIPPEE!

(Five Hours later)

Me: OWWWW! Please be gentle Mr. Dentist!

Dentist: This is what you get for eating one ton of candy.

Moral in the end: Don't eat too much candy.


	6. Operation Get Friends Back: part 3

Chapter 6: Operation Get Friends Back: part 3

AN: I should probably mention now that I suck at fighting scenes, so please go easy on me!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

By the way: "Blah" is talking _"Blah"_ is thinking/dreaming. _"Blah"_ is the Voice speaking to Max. **"Blah" **is my Yami talking. Make sure to do the opposite of whatever she tells you to do. **Yami N. "Stay in school kids, don't do drugs, get a good job, and don't become serial killers!"** Except that. Listen to her with that message.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Humor fic: 10 reasons why I should never have Sake

1) I'll throw grenades everywhere. (Shows me tossing grenades to people like its confetti. "Happy New Year's people's!" I would shout.)

2) I'll bang my head over and over and over again on something until I have an I.Q. equal to a garden hose and I start to say really random things. (Shows me rapidly hitting head against the wall. Stars are shown around my head. "Oh, I see Great-grandpa waving at me at the end of a tunnel with a bright light. I hope it's not a train about to hit me. Hi Great-grandpa! FINLAND!")

3)I'll poke you obsessively. (Show me next to you, poking you on your arm over and over and over and over and over. And you'll curse me out. I'll then cry and drown you with my tears.)

4) I'll pass out and my Yami will take the chance by taking over my body and going on a killing rampage. (Shows her with a chainsaw laughing like the maniac that she is.)

5)One word: Hangover.

6)Drinking runs in the family so by the time I pass out, I'll have had maybe twenty bottles of the stuff. You can let your minds wander on what I do. I sure don't remember what I do. I'm sure that my family won't remember either.

7) I rob a bank with the old fashion pantyhose covering my head and give the money to my really, really, really, really poor school and blame it on our rival school. When I'm caught I'll say "How ja know it was me? I had the pantyhose on!" The officer would say, "You weren't wearing it on your **_head_** you idiot. You had it on your legs!"

8) I'll decide to stalk some random person on the street.

9) I'll rape someone, somehow. Yes, I am a girl. Just don't ask. It's for the sake of the fic.

10) Finally, I'll think that I can fly and jump off my house and die. The no more stories for you guys!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Last time on YuGiOh to the Maximum:_

"_Welcome to the club Kaiba, we're all freaks here." Said a sarcastic Fang as he reviled his wings. The others followed._

"_So it looks like I was right again." Said a smug Kaiba._

"_Yeah don't rub it in. We gotta find the rest of the gang." Said an annoyed Iggy. That's when the Flock heard a familiar voice behind them._

"_Why hello guys. How long has it been?" Asked Jeb._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Apparently, it hasn't been long enough Jeb. Now where are our friends you bastard!" Max shouted. Jeb started to laugh.

"You always had the shortest temper Max. As for your friends, they're right here." Jeb pulled out a remote and pushed a button. The left wall spun around to reveal four tanks like the ones that Max was in when she was kidnapped two years ago. Inside were their naked friends, except the guys had on boxer and Tea had underwear and a bra on. That tank cut off all of their senses, but they were still trying to escape by banging on the glass. But the most notable thing is that all of them were changed; Yugi now claws and fox ears barely visible due to his hair. Tea now had a striped tail and razor claws. Tristan now had gills on his neck and a shark fin on the back of his head. And Joey had gotten only one change; he had gotten black wings.

"Oh, and I believe that you may know these two." He snapped his fingers and Ari came in, holding Nudge and Mokuba. For some reason, Nudge couldn't faze out of Ari's arms.

"Mokuba! I swear that if you hurt him, you will all go through hell and back." Shouted Kaiba. He took a deep breathe and blew out fire at Ari. Unfortunately, Kaiba's aim isn't the best in the world, and he missed. Luckily, the fire grazed Ari's arms and he let go of Nudge and Mokuba. With the flock together, they all got in fighting stances. Ari laughed.

"I'd like ta see you at least **_try_** to kill me this time Max." He said as he transformed. He snapped his fingers, and around fifty Erasers entered the room. Now Kaiba got into a fighting stance.

"If we die, I want you all to know that I always hated you all more than the geek patrol." Said Kaiba. The Flock did the ever-popular anime sweat drop.

"Ya know what, just die Kaiba." Said Iggy.

"ATTACK! Shouted Ari. With that, it was a stampede of Erasers. Gazzy and Angel were fighting together. An Eraser was about to hit Gazzy, but he ducked and swung his legs under the Erasers legs, introducing the monsters face to the floor. Angel did a shish-kabob like kick under another Erasers chin and sent him into dream world. Then two Erasers started running towards her. She jumped up, did a split in mid-air, kicking the two beings. They got back up and she attempted to punch one. He grabbed her arm and swung her into Gazzy as he was holding up against another Eraser. They knocked into each other. Gazzy groaned, but both of the got back up and started to fight again.

Iggy was also doing the best that he could against the wolf hybrids. It was around a month ago that he could feel vibrations in the Earth or whatever the surface that they were on. Because of this, it was like he could see where his enemies were. And right now a bulky Eraser was charging towards him. The enemies head was within reach so he took the chance by grabbing the beast's neck so that the head was in between his arm and arm pit, and tossed the heavy Eraser over his shoulder. He turned to face the rest of the Erasers and charged at them.

Nudge was an expert in Southern Praying Mantis style of fighting. It just came naturally to her. The power was in the arms and less in the legs. With just a few jabs in the right places, she could knock an Eraser out no problem. That is until one Eraser snuck up behind her and held on to her arms with some kind of gloves that made sure that she couldn't faze out. Another Eraser took this chance to start to punch her. After he pulled his hand back, ready to punch, Nudge took the chance to push her legs up to the Erasers neck and snap it. Then, she kicked the Eraser that was holding her where the sun don't shine that often.

Fang was having a bit of trouble. The enemies had decided on dog-piling him. But, courtesy of his super-strength, he held all of them, maybe around ten of them, above his head and threw them against a wall. They got back up again and ran towards him. He grabbed some of the medal that was part of the floor and ripped it up so that there was a giant hole in the floor. The Erasers fell into it and Fang closed the hole up. The School was literally their homes and their graves now.

All that was left was Max who was being circled by Ari.

"So it comes down to this. It's a shame really. You an' I could have been together. But instead you went with the normal human." He lunged at her, but something was different about this attack. Ari now had claws like the famous adamantium claws of the Wolverine.

"Wow. I give Jeb a two for originallity." Max said with the fine art of sarcasim in her voice. Ari rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I wanted them. After Dad saw the _X-_men movies and saw how much I look like the Wolverine, he knew I just had have my own pair of claws. And then he tricked me into getting them. But they're useful to kill you!" He lunged at Max and managed to scrape one of his claws against max's flesh. She winced in pain. Even though it was just a scrape, it still hurt.

"Ok then, if that's how it's gonna be, then so be it!" Max said as she gathered electricity in her hand, ready to fire. Ari smiled.

"Real feisty, that's why I like you Max." Max made a disgusted look on her face.

"Yea right. You're really what? Ten years old? I'm sixteen Ari. I'm just a little kid crush." She said as she tossed a bolt at him. He quickly dodged it.

"You've gotten slower Max. Maybe falling in love with a normal human did that to you." Max snarled at Ari. Then she got an idea.

"Don't forget Ari, at one point, YOU were a 'normal human' too." That annoyed him. **_A LOT_**. He sung his claws at Max in anger. She dodged it and ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ari shouted. Max did an akanbee (1) directed at Ari with a 'bleh'. Now he was **_pissed_**. Sure, he wasn't Japanese, but he knew what it meant.

"Oh… Now you die Max." He said as he swung at Max. She smirked.

"_Perfect."_ She thought as she moved away from the claws. Ari was surprised to see that his claws didn't go into Max, but the control box for the tanks that held her friends. Now, since Ari's claws are made of metal and since the control box has electricity, the author really does hope that the reader knows what happens. For those who failed science: Ari was electrocuted.

"A-A-A-U-U-U-U-G-G-G-G-G-H-H-H-H!" He shouted in pain as the electricity went through his body. When he collapsed, the tanks released her friends. They took off their breathing masks and stood up. They were shaky at first, but then they became more stable. Joey was the first to speak.

"You got my message Max." She smiled and ran up to Joey. He pulled her into a giant bear hug.

"I'm so glad that all of you guys are safe. I'm sorry about all of this." Max said in Joey's arms.

"It's okay Max." He leaned in for a kiss, but was interrupted by Ari saying,

"Oh, how touching. It makes me want to puke. Oh, did I forget to show a little feature of my claws?" He pointed his claws at the two, and the claws shot off of his hand. And they were headed for Joey.

"NO!" shouted Max as she jumped in front of the claws. Everything from then happened in slow motion. The claws went into her chest and she coughed up blood. Everyone had a scared look on their faces. She collapsed and blood continued to leak from her mouth and her wound. Joey snapped his head to look at Ari, who still had a shocked look on his face as he shouted,

"**_HOW COULD YOU? YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"_** as he shouted, everything in the room started to shake a bit. That's when they heard,

"P-please…d-don't k-k-ill 'im…bro-ther. H-he's m-my bro-brother." Max stuttered. More blood poured from her mouth as she spoke.

"He's your brother?" Asked a shocked Yugi.

"Yes. She and Ari are both of my children." Said Jeb as he stepped out from a hiding place.

"Where have you been?" asked Fang, who was now putting pressure on Max's wound to slow down the bleeding. Max had attempted to slow his bleeding when he was hurt, and it was now time for him to return the favor.

"I was hiding. If all of you died, someone had to be alive to tell the tale." He said calmly.

"WHAT!" shouted Max. Blood was now pouring out of her like Niagara Falls after a flood. She moaned.

"Max! Don't shout, you'll make your wounds even worse!" scolded Fang.

"But it's true. Max and Ari are siblings. Their Mother died giving birth to Ari, so I kept them being siblings a secret."

"So how did Max know?" asked an angry Tristan. His teeth were looking abnormally sharp now…

"Easy; when she killed Ari the first time, as she was flying away I shouted, "You killed my son! You killed your brother!'" he answered.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Said Nudge.

"Hello! Max is dying here! I need bandages, STAT!" shouted an angry Fang. Max was about to pass out.

"Max, if you see a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end of it, DON'T GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!" Shouted Nudge. Tea, Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey walked towards Ari and Jeb.

"You put my brother in danger and you made me into a freak…" Kaiba started. Tea continued,

"You put us through torture, put us in those tanks, and made us go through different kinds of experiments…"Tristan followed with,

"You hurst us even though we'd never done anything to you," Yugi continued with,

"You hurt our friends…" Joey finished with,

"And we think you just killed Max, Ari. There's no way you bastards are gonna get away with this!" Tea's fingernails became claws and her pupils became slits. Three monsters were behind Yugi now, yet they were see-through. Kaiba's mouth started to emit smoke. Pipes and other random, yet deadly objects started hovering around Joey. (2)

"Shit" both Ari and Jeb said. The authoress will let the reader decide what they do to Ari and Jeb, as long as the outcome is them both on the floor looking like the came back from hell and went back and both of them are unconscious. When they were done, Kaiba ran to Mokuba while everyone ran to see how Max is doing.

"We're just lucky that we're freaks. It helps to have a fast healing rate. By the way, you guys are gonna have a fast healing rate now that your experiments. But Max will still need stitches. Let's get her to our place. Tea, do you know how to use a needle?" Iggy said as his sensitive fingers wandered over Max's skin as he was inspecting the wound.

"I took a sewing course when I was in my last year of middle school, but that's all."

"It's good enough. Joey, Kaiba, do you guys think that you can fly?"

"I don't think so. My body's still not used to having wings. I can't even move them." Said Joey as he attempted to move his wings. He failed miserably.

"What about you Kaiba?" Tristan asked.

"No good, like the mutt here my body isn't used to having these wings." Said a monotone Kaiba.

"Oh boy…Ok, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel, remember how to carjack a car?" Asked Fang. They all nodded their heads.

"So go carjack a car then! And make it a big one! Oh, and Tea, you go with them. The last thing that we need is a car crash and attracting unwanted attention. Yugi, Mokuba, and Tristan, can you guys try to find some gauze and bandages? A first-aid kit would be nice. Even some ripped up T-shirt strips would do to make bandages. Kaiba, you and Joey go get some water to clean Max's wounds, we don't want them to get infected. Rubbing alcohol would be the best, but normal water would do. And please don't fight. Ok people, we got a dying girl now MOVE!" Commanded Fang. He said it with such authority that not even Kaiba questioned.

"Hang in there Max. Like Nudge said, '**DON'T GO TOWARDS THE BRIGHT LIGHT MAX!**'shouted Fang. Max was already passed out as he was talking to her. What she saw was amazing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dream sequence_

_Max was indeed flying towards a bright light. She felt free for the first time in her life. But before she got to the light, someone stopped her. It was a woman. She had light brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was wearing a white robe and hade angel wings and a halo over her head._

"_Who are you?" Max asked. The woman smiled at her._

"_Max, I am Joy Batcheldor (3) I am your mother" Max was taken a back at this._

"_So I guess that I'm dead right?" Her mother continued to smile as she spoke._

"_No. You're on the borderline of death and life right now. THE LORD has sent me to make sure that you go back to life. It's not time for you to go yet Max. Go back to life and live it to the fullest." There was just a few questions that were bugging Max._

"_Why did you agree to make me into an experiment?" she asked. Her mother stopped smiling at this._

"_Jeb threatened to kill you the minute that you were born if I didn't agree to his terms."_

"_But why didn't you get a divorce?" Max asked._

"_Because I loved your father very much Max. I couldn't bring myself to live without him."_

"_Joy" Max started, but was cut off with,_

"_I am your mother Max. You should at least call me Mom."_

"_Ok…Mom…What did you originally name me? I mean, Max can't really be my real name, right?"_

"_Correct. Your real name is Merle Batcheldor (4). It was your grandmother's name and it also means 'Falcon'. I had always thought that it was a bit ironic. But Jeb…when he took you to the Lab, he never called you by it. He only called you Maximum."_

"_Did…did you love me Mom?" Max asked nervously. Her mother pulled her into a hug._

"_I loved you before you were even born. I still love you no matter what Merle. No matter what you do or did in your past, present and future, I will always love you. And remember, I am always in here." She said as she pointed to Max's heart._

"_Thank you Mom." It was then that her mother got farther away from her._

"_Looks like it's time for you to go back to life Max. Do me a favor, if you see Ari, tell him that I also love and miss him." She said with a final smile on her face. Then, everything was black._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Now I shall rule the world with the help of my brother, Yami Bakura! MUWAHAHAH!**

Yami! Get back into the earrings! Yami B., get your ass back in the ring before I paint the ring pink!

**You're no fun.**

Like I have said before, since it's coming from you, that's a good thing. On with the story.

Max is now awake!

"Max? Are you awake?" said a familiar voice.

"Hi Angel." Max said in a weak voice.

"Guys! She's awake!" shouted Angel. Everyone came in as a stampede. Joey and Tristan even got stuck in the door way. Even Kaiba was there.

"Where am I?" Max asked. Yugi was the one who answered.

"You're in your house Max. You're really lucky that Kaiba brought over some medical supplies and that Tea's mom was a nurse who taught Tea everything that she knows."

"So did you see a bright light at the end of a tunnel?" asked Gazzy.

"Kinda. I…I saw my mom. She stopped me from going to heaven. She told me that it wasn't my time to go yet. So I came back. How long have I been out?"

"Max…you've been out for two weeks." Answered Kaiba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author Notes

(1) An akanbee is an insult in Japan. It's when you pull down your lower eyelid and stick out your tongue, while the other eye is closed. It's normally used by younger people.

(2) Ok, the powers are as followed: Tea can grow tiger claws and has the instincts of a cat. Yugi can make illusions and has heightened senses. Joey can read minds and move objects with his mind. Kaiba can breathe fire and has super-man like vision or microscopic vision. Tristan can breathe underwater and his teeth can bite through anything.

(3) I think that's how you spell Jeb's last name. I can't find my Maximum Ride books. I just hope that my sisters didn't burn them.

(4) I didn't think that Max was her real name, so I gave her a new one. 'Merle' means 'Falcon'. Since her mother already knew that Max would have wings, she wanted her daughter to fly with the grace, yet the air of power that a falcon has.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yippee! The gangs back together!

**And I shall continue to try to take over the world! MUWAHAHA(cough, cough, hack) ahem…WAHAHAHAHA!**

YAMI! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE OFF THE EARRINGS AND TOSS THEM INTO A RIVER! YOU'D BE STUCK IN THEM FOR A LONG TIME!

**Eeep!**


End file.
